Talk:Guardian
Maybe they replaced the Guardians with Grabbers in Dead Space Extraction.Did Guardians even appear in Dead Space Extraction. :There were no Guardians in Extraction (nor Wheezers, Dividers or Twitchers), but Grabbers do not in any way fill the same or a similar niche. They're not even similar to Drag Tentacles. SteveZombie 19:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) errr i dont know but them pods those gaurdians spit/vomit/deploy what ever.... apear ot be human babys...err embryos??? undevleoped human spawn...Specialist alpha 19:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ. They are most likely internal organs from the host... gory.. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : I see the pods as human embryos because like the lurkers they are both having similar tentacle and barb like projectiles as weapons. I also “thought” when near one as seeing “fused legs, arms, smooth face that appeared as if it were scared and warped. I think also the “young” guardians may be flytraps; flytraps may crawl to a wall and attach themselves to the flesh like growth. Then they may slowly turn into a guardian. I also think pregnants may be a apart of this, maybe since we see swarmers without their pregnant home, the pregnant might actually instead be the guardian, just maybe a purpose(sticking itself to a wall and generating “pods”) I don’t really feel strongly though about this but parts of the guardian like the head, appear to resemble the pregnants face(although pregnants have no jaw) I also think this because of the yellow like belly that spats out the pods. : : i managed to do a glitch on a pod and was close enough to it to study it completely its pods also they seem to be babies but strangely fused together i managed to turn one on it side to see a face ( scared the crap outta me looked japanese o_o). The-informer 14:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC)THE-INFORMERThe-informer 14:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don’t really want to stick to this but in a way I can see that the “young” guardians don’t have that belly nor to they have enough intact guts to create the pods tentacle like weapon...i just now edited this Specialist alpha 18:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, please structure your post properly using proper spelling and grammar. It is really hard for most of the users to actually understand what you're trying to say. :Secondly, it could potentially be your perception to see a face on those Pods (The eyes trick us all!). Are they really Babies? Could someone please confirm it by supplying a closeup to the Pods?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It makes more Sense if the Pods are made from their organs. As you see, Immatures cannot fire them and are very small, but Matures are massive and large, therefore could have produced and ability to fire their guts out. Oh, I have seen some sort of distorted face - deformed eyes, some kind of teeth, but I cannot suply an image of this for reasons. Necromorph-X 09:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The pods are not even created by the guardian, the guardian simply serves as an active conduit through which the corruption may expel the pods. On the mining deck of DS1, when you're going to get the beacon, you can see the pods being released directly from the corruption on the short elevator ride before being reuinted with Niocle. 22:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Immature Guardians The section of the article for "Immature Guardian Variant" has no citations, so I'm not sure whether or not to believe it when it says that the Immature Guardians plea for help, can be pulled off the walls, etc. I did see a YouTube video featuring an Immature Guardian making weak moans, but nothing along the lines of pleas for help. A comment on the video also restated the Immature Guardian section verbatim, so I don't know if that comment came from this page or vice versa. Can someone provide a video to confirm or deny the Immature Guardian claims? url for the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYavWOwYUP0&feature=related Frogger1093 00:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :The quote in that video's comments has been on the page since at least late September so it was definitely here first. SteveZombie 16:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks for that. I'm still wondering if there is any validity to the claims made in that section though. I don't have the game, so I can't exactly check for myself... Frogger1093 01:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it wrong? In the Immature Guardians section of the page it says that they die in seconds if pulled on with telekinesis. I tried it but telekinsis doesn't even work on them when they are alive. Should it be removed?General Q-Nek 23:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Immature guardian I don't know why but these things never attacked me even when i tried to get them to. The only one that ever attacked me (once) was the one in the one in the room where mercer killed temple. My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 20:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I just put them out of their misery. Feels god to do so... Necromorph-X 09:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space 2 In DS2 they should scream things like "Kill me!" or "free me!"...Or maybe sigh "thank you" as you kill them. Does anyone agree?My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 20:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I dunno if they should have Necromorphs have human speech, it would make it less gruesome, maybe alittle more creepy, but i think the Guardians are fine how they are. (CrackShot 20:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) I think it would be absolutley fine if their Human Brain is consious enough to yell, or perhaps to host says random phrases in a dtistorted voice due to their brain being partly Active - EG "Infidel!" "Keep Back!" "Fucking Unitologist!" "Whhhhhhhhy... (Dies)", but I guess that only Immatures should have understandable speech, perhaps Matures could make some phrases taht are more agressive and angry - EG "The..Marker!" "I will Carve You Up!" "Bastard!", those would be good. But entirely i belive that Immatures should have some sort of Human Speech, while Matures should have a very distorted voice, barely understandable, you understand. It would be awesome, however I think Flytraps are going to replace the Guardians in DS2... Necromorph-X 09:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they should speak but not with such whole sentences. If anything, they should be saying things like "help me", or, "kill me", or an occasional drawn out, "pleeaaasseee". I mean, what sense would it make for the mature guardians to say negative things to you in combat if they are wailing in pain and anguish. I doubt that a person who was subjected to that would be like, "oh well, time to do my job as a necromorph now with no questions, reservations, or hesitations". 22:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You would think the human mind might still resemble something in the host so I agree that they should have some type of speech. halseymj 14:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ACTUALLY I HAVE HEARD A MATURE GUARDIAN SAY A PHRASE IF YOU LISTEN CLOSELY, they say "get me off" and another which is "fuck" in which they say after they are killed i think that is the necromorph part talking though maybe they are more intelligent then we think. The-informer 14:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 14:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pull off the wall? In the game I've tried to pull the immature guardian off the wall, but it doesn't work. You can't even grab it until it is dead, but it just stays there. Someone delete that part? Ive been able to pull his dead body off the wall a few times, but Ive never been able to do it when he is alive. (CrackShot 02:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Same here, they cannot be pulled off alive. Regarding this, It should not be deleted, but changed. It's most likely a mistake by a Editor, possibly a Typo. It should be changed to "Once the Immature Guardian is Deceased, it's remains can be pulled of the walls with Kenitis, and if sucessful, they will explode upon being pulled off.", something like that... Necromorph-X 09:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! (CrackShot 14:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Pregnant?! Has anyone else noticed that Guardians look like pregnant humans? That explains the fetus-like "Pods;" the host organism is actually being forced to birth them, hence the wails of pain. This demonstrates how a natural human capability, in this case giving birth, can be twisted to suit the needs of the Necromorphs. This doesn't mean that all Guardians have to be female; male humans could have their unexpressed female DNA reconfigured to suit the role of a Guardian. Also if you ask me, Guardians should have been called 'Pregnants,' and Pregnants should have been called 'Guardians.'--Webspidrman 19:07, 2 February 2011 (UTC) yeah so uhhh... i hate to be this guy but what you're saying makes absoultely no senes.They aren't the ones producing the pods, the corruption itself produces the pods, as seen on the mining deck in DS1; during the short ride to the SOS beacon they can clearly be seen coming directly out of the corruption. Secondly, what you're saying about the guardians concieving children makes no sense. That would mean that some necromorph would have to be going around and sequestering semen in order to run up to each individual guardian and impregnate it. Wouldn't it make more sense if the pods were just created by re-shaping already existing dead tissue? Doesn't really seem like the necro style to create new life. 22:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Long red spiked tentacle??? A section of the page mentions that melee'ing a dead Guardian several times in DS2 will cause it to 'spit out an extemely long red spiked tentacle', yet I used melee on one numerous times to see for myself, and saw nothing of the like. I haven't heard this mentioned anywhere else nor seen any evidence of it. Can anyone else back up or confirm it, or is it a false claim? 17:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I recall seeing a video showing this, but I have never been able to replicate it in the game. Also, in the video it looked like to be a glitched. I say we remove it until it can be proved otherwise. DreamSphinx 18:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx I went back to the same guardian I'd tried the trick on earlier and melee'd it once, except this time, the spiked tentacle did appear. It looked glitched by my reckoning, and there doesn't seem to be a specific formula for making it appear - it could be a random occurence for all I know. But either way, I was able to replicate it. Do you by any chance know the name of the video or have a link? 20:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't find the video. I remember it was recorded with a pretty bad-quality camera. The guy ran up to it, hit it once, and a 20 ft tentacle (the one used for decapitation) came out. Looked through loads of videos and couldn't find it again. I'll have to do some research into it. DreamSphinx 20:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC)DreamSphinx While not the Dead Space 2 example one, here is a really good quality video of the tentacle from Dead Sapce 1 so you guys could see it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsZWv7hlsJE Dinosaurfan1 07:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) They still have some control over their bodies. The mature guardians I mean... Maybe I'm arguing semantics, but somewhere in this article it says that they have no control over their body whatsoever. However, if you look closely, when the tentacles emerge from their abdomen, they actually thrash around in pain. (well, if it can be called thrashing, maybe it's more like squirming or something.) Also, do you guys think they may still have their arms but they're pinned under the corruption, or dissolved away?A light in the darkness 00:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) That is true, I have seen the same thing. And the arms were dissolved in the tenticals I think. halseymj 14:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) last guardian of the game In the chapter where you take the marker were the hive mind appears you find a guardian at this point i had NO ammo SO YEA i tried getting into the store there but everytime i went in they shot me out of it (THE PODS) so soon i tried killling the pods and wasted my ammo on them instead of the guardian so yea i really did that (i no it was 100% stupid) well i am still unable to pass the mission on hardcore difficulty in ''DS1, ''they keep shooting me and i go to the store this time and i died in it. Make a page for the stores please!'' The-informer 06:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC)THE-INFORMERThe-informer 06:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC)' '''There should be a walkway(bridge) through that level and you maybe can scavage alittle ammo from the lockers over there by the stasis recharge station, but Im unsure if there will be enough ammo for you. (Teh CrackShot 06:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC))' Content?? What in the hell are they thinking? They split the page in half now!! 04:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Pardon me, what are you talking about? --[[User:Noemon|'''''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 04:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : MANY of the page's content went to oblivion. 04:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes because much of the page's content was unneeded. Compare it with the previous version and see for yourself what has been removed. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 04:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I shall not even try to put it back. I will anyway get my butt kicked. 04:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Well, I think he did a great revamp of the Guardian Page, albeit taking out quite a load of information. All for the better, right? Supertologist 04:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, however I don't believe I took out loads of information. What I took out was mainly repeated points that I summed up in one sentence (in the strategy section mainly), and/or parts that added nothing to the article, information wise, apart from making it look as if it told more than it actually did. By all means, feel free to edit or add things, if you feel like something is really missing and is not actually covered somewhere in the article. :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Sometimes we don't know what's the better. 04:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I do believe I should change the 'load of information' to 'unneeded information'. My bad. I think the article is great. I don't think anything is missing. So good job. Supertologist 05:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) tentacle trivia Once again it happened last night when I was playing, I think I was shooting one with the force gun and I killed it with 2-3 tentacled still attached.user:Stormtrooper16 07:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) In the Trivia Section you stated that it is possible to kill a Guardian without severing the tentacles. And from what you just told me, that is not true. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I just typed what I saw, some of the tentacles were severed I didn't mean it like all of them were still attached, only like 2 or 3 were still attached and it was dead. It has happened twice for me. I think one of the times I was shooting it with the force gun and the second time I think I threw an explosive barrel at it and it kill the Guardian with some tentacles still attached 20:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Trap? Is it possible do you guys think that the Guardians screams and moans are a trap? Used to lure other survivors to it so it can kill others and then have an Infector turn them into Necromorphs or even possibly create another Guardian next to it or near by??? I think this may be the reason they make noises, as i dont think that a human (even with the support of the Corruption) could survive that much pain and blood loss for that long. any ideas on this??? Squattop 18:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Necromorph Host Inconsistency? On the main article for Necromorphs it is stated that a Necromorph's host must first be killed. In order for the Necromorph pathogen to infect a host body, the host must first be killed; for reasons unknown, living victims who come into contact with the microbes do not undergo transformation, although symptoms of paralysis, catatonia, and impaired breathing can occur. Yet, several times throughout the article for the Guardian necromorph, the host is consistently stated to still be alive and even in some stages concious of their current physical state. I'm just a little thrown off on how a host must first be killed- yet is alive during the transformation to Guardian. 17:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Altheaas